For the one I love
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are two very different people who are about to be transported into the future for reasons unbeknown to themselves. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two people that were so close it was a mystery as to why they weren't a couple. Thrown together, can these two couples come together to save the wizarding world? VERY A.U. (M just incase).
1. Prologue

**Prologue: "Eugh… Potter, you're impossible!"**

 **A.N. This is a VERY AU story that I have created with the thought that anything can happen with the power of love.**

 **Just trying this story out on this site. It is already posted on another site, up to. Chapter four. Pm me if you wish to follow the progress on that site. I can't promise that this will be updated regularly but it will be updated.**

 _Prologue._

_**After yet another fight between James and Lily, Dumbledore does something that will either end in disaster or change the course of their lives.**_

Lily Marie Evans; a young adult who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a muggle born witch who is very smart, talented, well behaved, and a very beautiful young woman.

James Clifford Potter; also a young adult who also attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a pureblood wizard who is also a smart, talented and a very handsome wizard, although he is quite misbehaved.

Two polar opposites, but, then again they do say that opposites attract, don't they?

Well, in James Potter's case they do. Yes. James Potter is hopelessly in love with Lily Evans, and has been for two years now. It was her beauty that captured him; not just her outside beauty, even though with her almost translucent skin, dark auburn hair and stunningly bright green eyes were a very nice plus, it was her inner beauty that James admired the most. Her kind nature and the fact that she was always willing to help others, no matter what house they came from, and the gift that she had of seeing the good in everyone, that's what made James become so helplessly in love with her.

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't stand to be around James most of the time. Even though she could see the good in him, the bad rule breaking pranks far outweighed the good stuff. Lily hated rule breakers, and people who bullied others for fun.

James however, had changed his ways and calmed down somewhat considerably. Since the death of his parents, he was left as the sole carer of his younger sister, and it made him grow up very fast. Yet, it wasn't enough for Lily. She didn't know why. Her friends teased that it was because she was secretly in love with James, but she just laughed them off saying that they were crazy.

Lily had to admit to herself that she was indeed very attracted to James Potter. His raven black hair that stuck up oddly was so unruly that she found it just too cute to ignore. His deep hazel eyes were so intense that most of the time she found it hard to look away from them, and his olive skin that looked so soft it was hard for her not to touch. But the biggest, most attractive thing of all, was the love he had for his sister. She'd never known siblings to be as close as James and Aryanna. Yet, his rule breaking pranks had left a lasting impression on her, she could not ignore the childish boy that he used to be. Or she simply chose not to see past the school boy errors.

It was the 1st of September 1977, and the two students had just got off the train that took them from Kings Cross Station to Hogwarts. Along with their friends, they took two separate carriages up to the castle. Whilst they laughed, and talked, they enjoyed the extravagant feast that was cooked up by the Hogwarts elves. Enjoying the merriment, they were completely oblivious of what was to come.

"Welcome, to another glorious year," the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore said addressing the entire student body. The chatter died, and anyone still eating, stopped. "I am sure most of you have a fantastic summer but I do warn, it is not too last, for dark times lay ahead," he continued, muttering broke out amongst the students as he took a long pause.

We need to stick together in these dark times. For, if we divide, then he becomes stronger," he added. Some students nodded at the reference others stared blankly at the old Headmaster.

Now, whilst I you let all that sink in, on a lighter note I will announce your new Head boy and Head girl," he said, changing the topic all together.

I am delighted to say that they are from the same house, and I'm sure they will rise to the challenge. Please give a warm clap to Mr James Potter, and Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor."

Shocked, Lily tuned out and missed the rest of the speech. James Potter, head boy? It was confirmed poor old Professor Dumbledore had finally lost the plot.

"So Evans, you and me head boy and head girl. What do you think of that?" Potter said with a cheeky grin that Lily had to admit was very cute.

"He's lost the plot," Lily replied still clearly stunned.

"That's not very nice Lily pop."

"Don't call me Lily pop," she said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you'll finally get a date James." Remus put in unhelpfully before merrily walking off.

"I'd rather date the giant squid!" Lily called after him.

"The giant squid is female; I didn't know you swung that way?" Sirius piped in. James elbowed him in return.

"Come on Lily, you know were meant to be together, it's written in the stars."

"I knew that coaxing you into taking Astronomy and Divination would come back on me one day."

"Lily, you know its destiny!"

"Is not," she said rather frustrated.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Eugh…Potter, you're impossible!" Lily yelled after five minutes of is not, is too. She stood up and stormed out of the dining room in a huff.

"You have got to find a better way to talk to her, J." His sister said coming up behind him.

"Don't worry, Ary. She has a whole year of living in the same quarters as me, and a pretty good way of seeing the good in people. I'm liking my odds." He grinned and threw his arm over his sisters shoulder. She just simply rolled her eyes and chose to swallow her retort.

Neither of them neither of them had been aware that Dumbledore was watching their exchange carefully. Noting to himself that he had to take drastic action to bring the couple together otherwise the consequences were too dire to comprehend.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sometime later, when Lily felt that she had calmed down enough to talk to Potter, only then did she emerge from her room. Much to Lily's dismay, Potter and herself had to share the Heads private quarters which contained a joint common room and two large bedrooms each with en suites. It sat at the very top of the tower, above the rest of the Gryffindors.

She sighed as she mentally prepared herself to talk to Potter. Not that she wanted to, of course, but they were supposed to be living together for the next year, and also working closely together. So she thought she'd better start by trying to defuse the situation. Needs must and all that crap. Why couldn't Remus have been head boy instead? Although she was not too sure she wanted him to be one either. After the little 'funny' comment he made earlier – Potter was such a bad influence on him.

She slowly descended the stairs that led up to her room, but, as she got closer she could hear the voice of James and three other boys, no points for guessing who they were, all laughing loudly about something. Feeling far too tired to be dealing with them she marched down the stairs to tell them off.

"Potter! It's time your friends left..." she said in a clearly irritated voice.  
"OK, I was just giving them a grand tour, and well, we got to talking," he replied smoothly.

"Fine! But it's late and you know they shouldn't be out of the common room at this time of night," she said with a much calmer tone. He nodded and escorted the boys out with the promise that he'll see them tomorrow.

Lily had to admit, she was quite surprised that James done what she had asked with no argument. She had just turned back round to go back to bed when she saw Dumbledore's phoenix perched upon the armchair.

"Potter, did you let Professor Dumbledore's bird in?" she asked.

"No?" he replied shaking his head in confusion, "Professor Dumbledore never ceases to amaze me though," he added.

He walked over to the bird and untied the note that was attached to his leg, the bird let out a soft musical tune before disappearing. James looked at Lily and could tell that she was just confused as he was. He opened the letter and read it and then handed it to Lily clearly confused.

 _Dear Lily and James,_

 _It is of utmost importance that you come to my office immediately. Please use James' invisibility cloak as cover._

 _Kind Regards, Professor Dumbledore._

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked somewhat astounded.

"Lily, could you please concentrate on the bigger picture here! It's quarter past midnight and Professor Dumbledore has requested to see us immediately."

"Oh, yeah right, sorry, bigger picture. Where's your cloak?"

"In my trunk, I'll go and get it now," he replied and dashed off coming back a minute later.

"It's a bit small..." she commented when he returned.

"I know. We will have to crouch down a bit and walk closely together," he replied. She sighed and did as she was told; she decided to walk in front. This of course made James very happy; she was so close to him he could smell the scent of the sweet strawberry shampoo that she used in her hair.

They walked like that in silence until they reached the steps leading up to Dumbledore's office. Just as they were about to ascend up them Lily lurched forward and loudly whispered 'bugger'.  
"What?" James asked in a whisper.

"I stubbed my toe!" she replied which caused James to roll his eyes. He pulled off the cloak and tucked into the inside pocket of his robes.

"I think it's safe for enough for us to walk without it," James said in answer to her questioning stare. Lily just nodded in reply and continued up the stairs. Once at the top she gave three gentle knocks and awaited an answer. However, no answer came, the door merely swung open.

"Ah! Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I take it you received my message?" Professor Dumbledore greeted as they slowly stepped into his office.

"Yes sir. Although your message was very short and we are somewhat concerned." Lily replied sitting on the chair in front of his desk and James stood beside her.

"Well, Miss Evans, it has come to my attention over recent years that there is quite a lot of bad friction between Mr Potter and yourself as I'm sure you may know."

"Yes sir. We are trying to work towards improving that sir," she replied.

"As I have noticed. However, I am afraid that a few simple kind words are not enough. I have a rather difficult task for you both and I ask that you consider it carefully, because if it fails the consequences are too dire to consider."

"What type of task sir?" James asked clearly as worried as Lily.

"Yes, that is the difficult part. Unfortunately, I am unable to explain the full details as you have to figure out the purpose of this task yourselves. I am, however, allowed to tell you that you will travel to the future, twenty years into the future, to complete this task."

"We have to travel into the future?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "But sir, what about our friends and our families, what are we going to tell them?"

"...and my sister? I won't leave her!" James added. Aryanna, who was two years his junior, was everything to him, and he was not about to leave her completely alone when there was a huge war on the brink of destroying the world.

"You will tell them nothing. You will be away for one year. Yet, to us you'll only be gone for one hour," he explained. James visibly relaxed.

"How does that work sir?" Lily asked.

"That's the way time turners work Miss Evans it's the beauty of magic," he replied, evasive as always. "I am sure you're both aware of Voldemort. Yes?" he asked and they both nodded.

When you arrive in the future you will help a boy who has the power to vanquish the dark lord. I cannot tell you why this boy has to do this, but you two are connected to him and he is in dire need of your help. I know it's a terrible lot to ask, but it needs to be done."

James stood still for a while thinking. He was very cautious of this 'mission'. Dumbledore wanted him to travel to the future with Lily to help a stranger, who he has a connection to, kill the most powerful Dark Lord there ever was. Lily was right, Dumbledore had lost the plot. Yet, if he didn't do this then, by the sounds of it, the world will be in turmoil for eternity. It was a lot to take in and a very hard decision to make, but could he do it? He didn't know, what about Aryanna? What if he couldn't return, what would become of her? He put his fears to Dumbledore.

"James, I am sure you are desperately worried about your sister, considering you're her sole carer, but she is safe here, and I am very confident you'll return safely."

Lily sighed causing James to look into her beautiful almond shaped green eyes, she always looked at him fondly when he spoke of his sister.

He stared, and suddenly felt a rush of love for Lily. A voice that sounded a lot like Ary's, sounded in his head " _Do it, for the one you love."_ He blinked and looked up and Dumbledore. "I'll do it," he said nervously, but somewhat strongly, and regained eye contact with Lily. She seemed shocked at his agreement.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked awaiting her answer but she held James' gaze. Something was telling her to go along with it, she felt like with James there she would be safe. 'Please,' he mouthed to her, she saw something in his eyes right then that she had never seen before, and before she realized what she was doing, she found herself nodding her head.

"I'll do it too," she said looking at Dumbledore.

"Thank you both, you have made the right choice. Though it may not seem like it now. As I previously said, you will be sent twenty years a head where my older self will explain a few more things to you OK?"he asked and they both nodded.

Good now if you both come over here and place this time turner around you necks. Good. Now, Miss Evans, could you be so kind as to turn this dial twenty times clockwise and twenty times anti-clockwise."

Lily took the time turner out of Professor Dumbledore's hand. "Good luck to both of you," he added and stepped back. She looked at James who gave her a reassuring nod and with a deep breath she followed Dumbledore's instructions. Less than thirty seconds later and with a gust of wind they were gone.

 **A.N. I just want explain that the reason that James and Lily willingly agreed to this mission because something with in them told them that they need to do it. They are doing crazy things for the one they love, which is the whole point of the story. I'm rather hoping you'll like it of course you can tell me by reviewing in that little box down below.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _ **When James and Lily arrive twenty years into the future they meet a much older Dumbledore who explains a few things. But it still leaves the young pair confused.**_

James and Lily stood in awe as twenty years whizzed by them. Masses of people walked in and out of the office all too blurry to distinguish. After what felt like an absolute age the whizzing images stopped. They stood still for a few minutes letting the motion sickness pass over them. Lily lifted the time turner over their heads and slipped it into her jeans pocket.

"You may want to take extra care of that! You'll not find another one in this life time," Professor Dumbledore croaked making James and Lily jump. They watched as the rather old Professor slowly descended the stairs from his privet quarters. He was considerably older than they last saw him. He had more wrinkles and his hair had gotten whiter. Both had noticed that his left hand had turned black, like it had been severely burnt. "Sorry for frightening you," he added as he stepped down the last few steps.

"Why would we not find another time turner, Sir?" Lily asked.

"Well, Harry Potter and his friends destroyed them all last year." Professor Dumbledore replied, chuckling.

"Harry Potter?" James asked.

"Indeed James. A magnificent young wizard; very powerful. He is the young man you have been brought forward to meet and help. He is at the end of his sixth year here. This is June 25th 1997." He paused to let the information sink in.

"I cannot divulge the information as to whether or not he is a relative of yours James, but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out who he is." James felt queasy. If he was twenty years into the future then this Harry Potter was bound to be his son, which would mean that he had been very young when his son was born.

"Why can't the older us help him then?" Lily asked although she feared the answer.

"Ah yes! The dreaded question..." he sighed. "The reason Lily is that your feature selves are no longer with us. I know that is hard to digest, but, that is all I can tell you. I cannot tell you how or when. I'm sorry." he explained.

James and Lily looked at each other, and James wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Instead of pulling away she gratefully accepted the hug. She needed someone familiar close to her right now. She felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

"I am sure you understand that you will be required to change your names. Lily, I would like you to become Lillian Evan, and James, you shall become Jamie Porter." They nodded their heads in agreement. "Now of course I shall need to change your appearance slightly, but for now I think you've had enough changes. You both will stay in the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore explained. James and Lily looked at him confused.

"But sir, we still don't know a few things. Like what will happen to our memories of our time here?" Lily asked stepping away from James and moving closer to Dumbledore.

"Ah yes. I am afraid that you will indeed remember your time here, which is why I am so reluctant to tell you more about Harry. There are ways for your memories to be removed, but the cost can be catastrophic." James and Lily looked at each other in alarm.

"What does Harry look like?" James asked curiously.

"All in good time James." Dumbledore said calmly, looking at James over his half moon spectacles.

"What exactly do we have to do here? I mean will our lives be in danger?" Lily once more asked. Her mind was so full of questions that she could barely keep track of them all.

"To some degree. But hopefully, Harry will have everything under control."

"How can you be so sure?" James asked now truly worried. He wanted no harm to come to Lily under any circumstances.

"James, Harry is without a doubt a very powerful young wizard, there is just one very vital thing he lacks that would ultimately lead to Voldemort's downfall."

"And that would be?"

"Harry has not yet found the love of his life, he's met her but yet he hasn't discovered his feelings for her. He needs to know undying love if he is to stand a chance of going through with this war." Dumbledore explained unaware of the person standing watching.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Harry sighed as he strode to Dumbledore's office. For the past year he had been working closely with his headmaster and he was on a rather unusual discovery of the life of Lord Voldemort.

Yes. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was learning all about the life of the monster that had callously murdered his parents. Harry needed to know all about Voldemort because he was on a mission. Along with his head master he was searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, which where items with pieces of his soul hidden in them. Oh yes. Voldemort, known to Harry as Tom Riddle, had split his soul into six pieces in the attempt to make him immortal, it was pure madness.

Harry had unknowingly destroyed one of these Horcruxes in his second year when he killed a basilisk and then stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with one it is fangs. The dairy in question had been making the sister of his best friend, Ginny Weasley, do terrible things to the students of Hogwarts, and then it tried to kill her. All perfectly normal of course.

Harry was tired, he had spent the day with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger; she was helping him study for his exams. Although he didn't seem to get much done as he found his concentration on Quidditch instead of his work. Of course he hid this well, she would go ballistic if she found out that all her efforts today were wasted. A fact that made him feel incredibly guilty, he hated that she took time out of her revising schedule to help him when he didn't really concentrate.

Sighing he reached the top of the steps and was just about to knock on the door when he heard an unknown voice mention his name. Curious he opened the door just a tiny bit, but immediately regretted it.

Nope, he thought. He did not see who he just thought he saw. He must be tired – or insane. Was he insane? He had been through a lot these past few years; losing his parents at the age of one, having to live with his only living blood relatives he had left. They hated magic and treated him very badly; he had been treated like a house elf. Then he found out that he was a wizard and was thrown into a world where a very powerful wizard was trying to kill him; the philosophers stone, the Horcrux, the triwizard tournament, the killing of his godfather, Sirius, the prophecy. Had it all gotten too much for him? Had he finally gone barmy?

He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of him being insane, even though that failed to get rid of the doubt. There was one person who would rid him of his doubt, the only person he could count on for anything, the girl he trusted more than anyone on this planet – Hermione.

He quietly crept away from Professor Dumbledore's room and down the stairs, once he knew he was far enough to away to run without being heard he ran. His head was pounding with so many thoughts and so many unanswered questions, and his heart pounded so hard in his chest he was sure it was going to explode. However, he continued on regardless, he had to talk to her; she was the only one that could stop him from becoming insane.

He finally reached the Gryffindor common room and stopped to catch his breath before, as calmly as he could, walking in. He scanned the room for a second and immediately relaxed when his eyes landed on her bushy, brown hair that was peeking out the top of a book, as usual. He made a beeline for her and snatched the book out of her hand; he then closed the book and set it on the desk.

"Harry, what is the matter with you?" she exclaimed startled. She regarded him with caution, his forehead was sweaty, his cheeks were flushed pink and he was breathless. Her startled look soon turned into a worried one. "Are you OK?" she asked voice laced with concern.

"I need you to talk to you in privet," he replied sticking out his hand. She took it without hesitation and let him lead her out and into a closet close by. She breathed heavily at the fact that she was in very close proximity to Harry. All her feelings that she had managed to bury seemed to be spilling out at that moment, but she forced herself to focus. Harry needed her help right now, not a snog, no matter how much she wanted one.

"Am I insane?" he asked with a perfectly earnest face, she blanched somewhat confused.

"What?" she just about managed to squeak out; Harry looked at her oddly but continued on with what he was saying.

"Look at what I have been through these past years; is it normal to go completely mental?" he asked as he tried to pace, but seeing as they were in a rather small broom closet, he got nowhere.

"OK, Harry lets back track here," she began as she finally managed to regain control of her wild thoughts. "What makes you think you're crazy?"

"I think – no I know – or maybe I was just tired, a trick of my imagination…" he rambled, she looked at him concerned. "I think I saw my teenage parents," he blurted out, but Hermione just stared. "I knew it! I'm insane!"

"No! Not insane, tired I think so. Let's get you to bed; I'm sure some sleep potion will help you out. How much sleep have you had since last summer?" she asked murmuring the last part; it was still such a sensitive subject.

"It's been pretty no existent," he admitted, saddened at the thought of his dead godfather.

"That settles it then, you're suffering from exhaustion. I will get some dreamless sleep potion of Madame Pomfrey," she took his sweaty hand in her own and led him to the common room, she made him sit and await her return.

After a lot of convincing on Hermione's part she managed to feed him the potion and send him off to bed. She sat back on the chair that she had been sitting on earlier and picked up the book to continue reading from where she left off. However, she found that she was too worried about Harry to concentrate so she set the book back down and choose to stare out of the window instead.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 

After a lot of explaining Dumbledore managed to convince James and Lily to visit Harry. So, with a thick and rather uncomfortable silence they walked the short five minute journey, with James and Lily under a concealment charm, of course.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione greeted in surprise when her headmaster appeared in the common room. Luckily it was empty, she didn't get the feeling that Professor Dumbledore was here for a polite chat. "Is everything alright?" she asked worry layered in her voice.

"It is I need to speak with Harry." The old Headmaster replied.

"Oh Erm, he doesn't want to see anybody at the minute," she said nervously looking to Ron for help. He just shrugged helplessly.

"It is very important Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied and removed the charm from the guests.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. She made Ron run up to the boys room to get him, and after a few tense minutes of utter silence, he returned, with a rather grumpy Harry.

"What?" he asker her sharply, a little more then intended to. Hermione said nothing but merely turned him around to face the three visitors. "I told you so!.." he said turned in back to her.

"Told her what?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Hermione replied distractedly as she looked from Harry to James and Lily.

"Why are they here?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Turning to look at him he made sure he averted his gaze from his two teenage parents.

"They're here to help you." Professor Dumbledore replied simply.

"No! I am not dragging any more people into this. What if something goes wrong? The whole world will be messed up."

"Harry, they are here to help, they have to be. No room for arguments! I'll let you get to know them for a bit then you can escort them to the Room of Requirement." With that Dumbledore walked out leaving the five of them alone. Harry kicked a nearby table in frustration making a glass fall off it and shatter. Hermione automatically brought out her wand and fixed the shattered glass.

"Well I may as well introduce us." Hermione began trying to break the tension. "I am Hermione Jean Granger." they politely shook her hand. "This is Ronald Bilious Weasley."

"Please, call me Ron," he pleaded and they smiled.

"And lastly this is Harry James Potter."

"Harry James?" Jamie asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't think you needed to be so formal Hermione," Ron laughed.

"I was just being polite!" she retorted.

"Well from Harry's reaction you already know who we are, but Professor Dumbledore changed our names to Lillian Evan and Jamie Porter," Lillian explained.

"What have you been told? Hermione asked.

"Just that were here to help Harry and that he has the power to vanquish Voldemort. That we are no longer living and that's about it really." Jamie explained, then a thought popped into his head, if he was dead in this life, then what about...

"How's Aryanna?" he asked nervously.

"Who?" Harry asked, he had turned and looked directly into his young father's eyes. James swallowed nervously.

"My...my sister," he stuttered. Harry's eyes widened.

"You have a sister?" Harry asked shocked. James face paled.

"Ary...Aryanna." He stumbled over her name in shock. How could his own son not know about his sister? He managed to stumble to a chair with Lillian's help, where he put his head in his hands and visibly shook. The rest stared in shock.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer, he ran up to his room, grabbed his cloak and wand and raced out of the common room door, slamming it shut as he went.

"Oh, I hope he remains clam," Hermione said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked. Jamie still seemed to shocked to say anything.

"Harry is not very good at maintaining his anger," she replied softly.

"It's no surprise after what he's been through." Ron added then covered his mouth with his hand. Hermione smacked his arm and glared at him.

"What has he been through?" Lillian asked concerned.

"We can't say," Hermione replied quickly and silence once more sat between them.

Slowly Jamie started to come around to the shock, that his sister, like himself, was no longer alive in this world, and tried to find out more about Harry. He could feel a strong connection begin to form already, and it wholly unnerved him.

Their attempts were futile though, and a silence descended over them once more as the others refused to give Jamie any answers. Hermione and Ron exchanged a knowing look after a while. Yes. This year looked set to be eventful, very eventful indeed.

 **A.N. Please review! I like them, it lets me know whether you all like this story or not. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _ **As Jamie and Lillian come to terms with their new identities they mull over the one question they have to answer for themselves…Who is the love of Harry's life?**_

 _Jamie POV_

Harry had come back after two hours; he explained, after a frantic Hermione bombarded him with questions, that he was questioning Dumbledore, and subsequently Remus about Aryanna, and why he knew nothing of my sister.

"What happened to her?" I asked desperately. He looked at me nervously, before taking a deep breath and explaining. 

"She died three days after you," he began and I felt my breath catch in my throat "Remus and Sirius never mentioned her because they felt they failed her."

"How?" He looked uncomfortable and took a few minutes to answer, apparently trying to answer my question without giving anything away.

"Well, Remus had to go into hiding, because it was at the height of the wizarding war, and because of his condition, he was being hunted down, and Sirius," he took a deep breath, "was framed for your murders." He finished pointing to myself and Lily.

"That's absurd!" I yelled. The others jumped but Harry didn't even look surprised. 

"I know," he said matter-of-factly, "but he spent thirteen years in Azkaban for it."

"What? He's been let out now hasn't he? I mean the real person has been caught and Sirius is free?" I asked. I was highly irritated. Harry merely nodded. I got the strange feeling he was hiding something. "Who?.." but Harry stopped me before I even gotten the question out.

"No, I can't." He seemed angry now, and made his way to the stairs leading up to the dorm room. He stopped and turned back to me. "I'm sorry," he gulped, "from what Remus told me, she sounded like a great person." I paused not knowing what to say.

"She was amazing," I choked out, he smiled.

"Just remember, she's still alive and well in your time," he said then continued up to his dormitory. This thought made me smile, and with a sudden realization, my fondness grew for him. 

Lillian and I had sat for a further half an hour trying to get some information off Hermione and Ron, but the two remained tight lipped. So with a heavy sigh Lillian and I were put under Harry's invisibility cloak and escorted by Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Despite my protests that I knew my way, she chose to escort us none the less. After all, as she put it, 'I don't know you well enough to trust you', to which Lillian replied with a snort and a know-it-all smirk.

When she had made sure that Lillian and I were safely inside the Room of Requirement Hermione went back to her dorm room, leaving Lillian and I in an uncomfortable silence. You would think that after what we'd been through the past twelve hours, all we'd be fit for was bed…nope. Instead we sat on the plush red couches that resembled the ones in the Gryffindor common room in an awkward silence.

"Do you think it's Hermione?" I asked her in a desperate bid to fill the awkward silence. I mentally slapped myself; _way to go Mr Big Shot; could you sound any more insanely random if you tried?_ My mind taunted.

"Pardon me?" she replied in that oh so sweet voice of hers, bringing me out of my revere.

"The one Harry's supposed to be with; do you think it's Hermione?" I repeated.

"Oh, I don't suppose I've gave it much thought," she mused somewhat confused at the random conversation, "well, I suppose it could be any girl. Harry seems to be quite popular. It could be that Weasley girl."

The Weasley girl in which Lillian was referring to was Ron's little sister. She was a year younger than Harry and he could see why Harry would be attracted to her. She had luscious red hair and chocolate brown eyes, that seemed to go well with her milky skin colour, and her fiery temper was certainly a plus for most guys. But to Jamie she wasn't what Harry was looking for, she certainly had a crush on him, but he got the feeling that Harry wasn't into her like that.

"Do you think it's Hermione?" she asked once again snapping me from my thoughts.  
"To be honest, yes. They're already so close and I don't know they just seem to fit. The way she was worried about him when he went off, and the way he had to answer to her when he came back, it's like she's his wife," I paused whilst Lillian laughed, "they seem like they want to be more than just best friends." I mused.

Hermione, to Jamie, was just as beautiful as the Weasley girl, but in a less obvious way. Her hair wasn't a luscious due to the frizz, and her teeth are slightly bigger than the average persons, but her deep brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and pert, red lips seemed to cancel out the negatives. The most obvious beauty to him, that Hermione possessed was her caring nature and big heart, she never failed in seeing the good in everybody. Her eyes would glisten every time she saw Harry and she seemed to be the 'mother' of the group. She was also very smart, something that he himself found very attractive.

"It's weird isn't it? That Professor Dumbledore would send us twenty years into the future just to help someone find love."

"I don't think that's the sole reason," I replied and she looked at me quizzically. "I think it's something much more important than that, but I think we have to figure out what, ourselves." she nodded seemingly agreeing with what I had said.

"He really helped you earlier, didn't he?" OK, her turn to sound random. I arched an eyebrow in response, "Harry, when he pointed out that Aryanna is still alive in our time."

"Yeah he did," I sighed happily.

"You knew straight away who he was didn't you?"

"Well, I had an inkling, but when I saw him, there was no doubt."

"Oh definitely, carbon copy," she smiled.

"I wonder who his mother is?" she squirmed in her seat.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight," she said suddenly standing up and walking to the stairs. 

"Goodnight," I replied meekly, startled by her abrupt departure. I watched her hips sway as she walked up the stone steps, I inwardly groaned at the feeling that had crept upon me at that moment. This year was certainly going to be a long, hellish ride.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 _Hermione POV_

Hermione was in a panic! Professor Dumbledore had requested to see her personally, and that was never a good thing. She was a straight O student, granted she had got into her fair share of trouble, considering she was best friends with Harry Potter, trouble seemed to follow that boy everywhere. But she was always respectful to the teachers, even Professor Snape, who really didn't deserve any respect and failed to conclude why Professor Dumbledore would need to speak to her. None the less she took a deep breath and knocked upon the large oak door in front of her, with a very shaky hand.

The door swung open to reveal the old head master, sitting behind his overly cluttered desk. "Ah Miss Granger, do come in," he greeted with a friendly smile. She cautiously stepped in.

"You asked to see me Professor?" she said in a timid voice.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am afraid I need to ask you for a big favour, one that you must keep quiet, even from Harry," he explained. She felt even more uneasy. She hated keeping a secret from Harry, it felt unnatural to her.

"What is it Sir?" she asked curiously.

"As you know, I am the one who brought Jamie and Lillian here, but I may not be around long enough to send them back," he started slowly.

"How do you mean sir?" she asked now worried.

"We both know I am no spring chicken any more and I need you, when the time is right, to send Harry's parents back to their own time. Once they've completed their mission you are to send them along with the time turner that Lillian has back twenty years. You do that by turning the dial twenty times anti-clockwise and twenty-one times clockwise. Their mission will be complete when Lillian realises that she loves Jamie. It will be very tricky, as I'm sure you and Harry will have formed a tight bond with them during their stay, and you will have to go against Harry's wishes to do it, but you must," he explained. Hermione stood puzzled.

"Professor, you sent them twenty years into the future to find love?" she asked somewhat astonished, the old professor nodded in response. "How am I supposed to do this? Harry will never forgive me!"

"You must, Miss Granger. If they don't go back, then Harry won't be born." Hermione nodded and walked out, too stunned to say anything. This was without a doubt the craziest thing Professor Dumbledore had ever asked her to do. I mean sending two people twenty years into the future to find love was barmy. Even by Professor Dumbledore's standards. There was only one thing that was going to help her through this and make her feel better and that was the books in the library. So with a heavy sigh she changed direction and set off for the library, if she was going to do this she would have to do it properly and that started off by researching time travelling.

She had been there for hours and the information was no longer sinking in. She found that time travel was a tricky concept. It was recommended that the person time travelling would remain hidden because if the time traveller was seen by themselves or other, it would be catastrophic. That much she knew as she time travelled in her third year. It also slightly explains why Dumbledore took the risk in sending James and Lily here, their future selves were dead. But he would have to change their appearance so the likes of Remus and Professor Snape wouldn't recognize them. Then there was the fact that he was hiding them until the school year is out. Which brought Hermione to the question; was the headmaster planning on introducing them as new students for their seventh year? Or did he know something the rest didn't? Hermione would prefer the later but you never knew with her professor.

She was just about to pack up and go for her morning classes when a head appeared out of nowhere. She jumped and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. The head that had appeared was not one she recognised; the person was male with short brown hair and navy blue eyes. "Calm down it's me, Jamie." The head laughed in a whisper. She breathed a visible sigh of relief. She checked to see if they were alone and was even more relieved when they were.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I wanted to show you my new look, plus Lillian wanted a book," he added at her questioning stare.

"Well do you like it?"

"Eh, it's OK. You want to see Lillian, she's not pleased. Her hair has turned into a golden blonde and her eyes are a mocha colour." He pulled a face. Hermione smiled.

"Do you like her new look?"

"No, I prefer her long dark red hair and bright green eyes," he replied, his eyes were glazed and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Hermione laughed. Jamie blushed. "What book are you looking for? Maybe I could help."

"Is it that obvious that I have rarely been in a library before?" he asked amused.

"If you're anything like Harry then yes." He nodded and seemed to off in a world of his own, before snapping back with curiosity.

"Who's his mother?" he blurted out, desperate to know, he was praying to Merlin it was Lily.

"Jamie," Hermione whined.

"Tell me how I can find out?" he begged.

"Just look into his eyes. They'll tell you everything," he nodded. "What book are you looking for?"

"It's called; an in-depth view of love, volume one to three." 

"That's the same as me," Hermione said excitedly. She stretched up and summoned two copies of the book that sat at the very top of the massive book shelf.

"What do you need it for?"

"Could ask you the same?" Hermione retorted.

"I not supposed to tell you," he replied.

"Same here." They looked at each other suspiciously before Hermione spoke up.

"Harry and I are supposed to help you and Lillian fall in love," Hermione said in realisation.

"...and Lillian and I are supposed to help you and Harry fall in love," Jamie said.

"I don't love Harry!" Hermione exclaimed looking away from him.

"Like I don't love Lillian?"

"Shut up," She blushed. "What are we going to do?"

"We could keep it a secret, work it out between ourselves." Hermione looked uncertain. "You can trust me." He said sincerely. Finally Hermione nodded and they shook on it. After that Jamie left to go back to the room of requirement and Hermione left for class, both had promised to talk again soon.

 **A.N. Well what do you think? Just to clarify it's not a Hermione/James story but they do bond and become close. Something major will happen in the next chapter. Review please.**


	4. Temporary hiatus

On hiatus for a short time. My grandmother is in hospital in critical condition. I may get the pre-wrote chapter's up, but no new ones for a while. Sorry guys.


End file.
